calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Monrass
Monrass is a feral world in the Drusus Marches of the Calixis Sector. This lush and verdant backwater world features diverse landscapes, from snowy peninsulas to arid deserts unspoiled by industry or exploitation. Monrass is populated by burgeoning archaic empires that predate the Angevin Crusade and have only in recent centuries mastered iron-smelting and chariot combat. The planet’s “governor” is an Administratum satrap, sitting in an high orbital tithing station, who interferes only to occasionally levy troops and foodstuffs for the Imperium’s due, while the only other off-worlders known to the people are a handful of missionaries determined to bring the Emperor’s light to the benighted natives. 'Unique Equipment' Javelin Class: Thrown (Primitive) A form of light spear intended for throwing, used both for hunting and fighting. The javelin is a common sight on very primitive worlds that have devolved into savagery, such as Faldon Kise, and carried in clusters by the chariot-mounted warriors of Monrass. Thrown, 18m, S/–/–, 1d10(+SB), R, PEN 1, Clip 1, Primitive, WT 1kg, Cost 8, Plentiful Tower Shield Class: Melee (Primitive) A tower shield is an immense shield of wood or metal, used to provide a mobile barrier more than an active defence. Simple plated iron examples are a common sight in the canyons and narrow passageways of Coseflame, while the inlaid bronze and wood shields found on Monrass are considered works of art in their own right. Tower shields can be used as cover rather than as body armour; a re-enforced wooden version provides 6 AP (Primitive) while a sturdier, solid metal one provides 8 AP (Primitive). They are bulky and very unwieldy items and impose a penalty of –2 to the Agility Bonus of their users. Metal - Melee, 1d5+2(+SB), I, PEN 0, Defensive, Primitive, WT 7kg, Cost 60, Rare Wood - Melee, 1d5+1(+SB), I, PEN 0, Defensive, Primitive, WT 5kg, Cost 40, Uncommon Scale Armour The Scar Dragons are in danger of vanishing on Monrass since their scales are valued for the construction of a particularly durable form of armor. Despite their fearsome nature, men, eager to reap the rewards that the creatures’ skin can bring, have hunted Scar Dragons to near extinction. Once killed, the hunters skin the dragon and drag off the carcass to be sold as meat (which is very tough but considered a delicacy on and off-world). The scales are turned into suits of armor. It is a highly skilled job that can only be performed by a member of the Scale Jakkers Guild. The manufacture of such armor takes many months, as each scale needs to be properly aligned and then bonded to the tough hide that forms the basis of the suit. Once complete, a suite of scale armor is very valuable and offers the wearer significant protection against both primitive and advanced weapons. The scales seem to be especially resistant to weapons that agitate air molecules to create heat, such as melta weapons. Some, who have witnessed the effectiveness of the armor have spoken of establishing a captive dragon population off-world in order farm the creatures for their desirable skin. In addition to the normal benefits conferred by wearing this armor, wearers gain a +10 bonus on Agility Tests made to avoid catching fire. Arms, Body, Legs, AP 3, WT 15kg, Cost 1000, Very Rare Monrassan Capsican Trap Used on the feral world of Monrass to break up the masses of soldiers used in the battles between its rival empires, these primitive land mines are surprisingly effective devices. Simply made from fragile clay pots and filled with a mixture of spinethorns, lamp oil and spay-burner grubs (an indigenous insect filled with a pyretic acid), the mines are placed in a shallow-dug hole and covered with a thin layer of earth. When stood upon, the pot breaks causing the victim to be gouged by the spine-thorns and rupturing the spay-burner’s bloated bodies, causing severe and painful acid burns, and igniting their clothing with sticky, burning ichor. Feral regiments raised for the Imperial Guard from Monrass have taken this weapon with them, even going so far as to take breeding nests of burner grubs with them on campaign, much to their Munitorum quartermasters’ dismay. Anyone stepping on a Capsican Trap must make a Difficult (–10) Agility Test. Failure indicates that they have set it off, causing 1D10 E Damage to their legs. A second, Challenging (+0), Agility Test determines if the victim has also caught on fire. Cost 20, WT 3kg, Uncommon Clear Seen in use at many underhive gatherings in the Drusus Marches, Clear allows a reveler to imbibe huge amounts of alcohol with little or no effect, and can even protect against most common poisons. It is made from a plant native to Monrass, and the tar-like gum is chewed for its poison protection qualities, despite its harshly bitter taste. When taking Clear, the user gains the Decadence Talent and +30 to any Toughness-based tests against passing out or the effects of poisons. Consumers will always face a powerful migraine roughly 3 hours after it is consumed, and must refrain from strenuous work for 1d5 hours. Cost 110, Rare Category:Calixis Sector Category:Planets Category:Feral Worlds Category:Drusus Marches